Savior of the Night
by ookami desu
Summary: One night, Shizuru was saved by a mysterious girl. Let's see what happened, shall we?


**Disclaimer:** Do not own My HiME.

**Author's Note:** So this was pretty much meant to be a one-shot. I mean, I had this scene in my head for the longest time and had the urge to write it out. Maybe it'll become multi-chapter, but that depends on the amount of interest I receive.

* * *

...

* * *

It was another tiring day at the office for me. Some of my teammates completely botched the proposal that was to be turned in tomorrow, so the entire team had to stay behind to ensure that it was completed correctly. Since I was the leader of my team, I dismissed them early and worked on the finishing touches myself. Slipping some folders into my bag, I exited the room and made sure to lock all the doors I had access to.

My vehicle was currently in the shop, so the plan was to flag a taxi down to get home. The sky has darkened immensely and the streets were close to being clear. I sighed to myself as I waited for a cab to come into view. Taking a look at my watched, I noted that the time was about two in the morning. Looks like I'll only be getting a few hours of sleep tonight, if that.

"There you are, you bitch! I've been waiting for you!" yelled a craze man that appeared before her.

"A-Ara? Do I know you?" I asked, shocked at his sudden appearance.

I heard animalistic growls coming from his general direction and my eyes immediately found a pact of dogs at his feet. They were bearing their teeth at me, saliva dripped from their lips, and were just waiting to attack. A few in the back barked at me fiercely, causing me to unconsciously create more distance from them.

"YOU! You don't remember how you've ruined my life?" the man yelled. "I have done so much for you! I've changed my career, attained an athletic body, and I even spent fortunes and fortunes of money buying you gifts! All for you! All for your attention! And here you are, asking if you know me? You fucking bitch! I will make you mine, one way or another!"

I tried to utter some words, any words, to stop him from saying what he said next. But even as my lips moved, no sound escaped my throat. Of all times for me to lose my voice, why does it have to be now? In the background of my panic, I faintly heard him yell for the dogs to attack me. I reflexively shut my eyes as I felt dog after dog quickly close the distance between us.

"Sit," a calm and husky voice resounded through the street.

I opened my eyes again and found that all the dogs that were about to attack me, were sitting obediently in front of me. Their demeanor was no longer threatening as their tongue hung loosely from their mouths. Looking to my right, I found a woman with blue hair tied into a ponytail, wearing black slacks, and a midnight blue button-up shirt. Her black and blue patterned tie was hung loosely around her neck, as if she was just winding down from the day.

"Leave," she commanded the man in front of me. "Or the dogs will be sent after you."

To exemplify her point, the dogs turned around and started bearing their teeth at him. Seeing that he no longer had control over the canines, he scurried down the street and out of sight. Giving an audible sigh, the blunette turned her attention to me and I watched myself in emerald orbs.

I didn't realize that she was actually talking to me until she started waving her hands in front of my face. Jumping out of my reverie, I asked for her to repeat whatever she said.

"I asked, what are you doing out here alone?" she repeated.

I noticed that for a girl, her tone of voice was unusually husky. Especially for someone who was so beautiful. Given the clothes that she was currently wearing, she was probably well-off. Snapping out of my assessment for the girl, I cleared my throat lightly to answer her question.

"Ara, I was waiting for a cab. I have no other way of getting home," I replied.

"I see," the blunette said, turning around to walk the opposite direction that she was facing. "Then follow me."

I blindly followed this woman down the street, trusting my instincts that this woman would not harm me in any way. When we rounded a corner, I found a motorcycle parked on the sidewalk. She rummaged through her pockets and found a key, which she inserted into the keyhole of the motorbike.

"A-Ara?" I started, a bit nervous as to what her actions implied.

"I will take you home. Where do you live?" she asked as she handed me a helmet.

I held my hands up, protesting to the idea. "There is no need, stranger-san. I-I live a little far from here, so…"

She thrusts the helmet into my hands and turned to grab her own, placing it over her own head, "I'm taking you home. That's final."

And so with just that, I relented. I placed the helmet on my head and gave her directions to my apartment. She drove a lot faster than I felt comfortable, but I kept my mouth shut and just held onto her tighter. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she had a couple of broken ribs from my death grip by the time she reached my apartment complex.

"Is this it?" she asked as we arrived. She flipped her visor up to look at me when I stepped down from the bike.

"Yes, thank you for the ride," I replied.

I stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to say, but also not wanting to leave this stranger's side. After a few seconds, I managed to force myself to utter some words.

"I-If you don't mind, can you walk me to my door?"

I mentally kicked myself when I realized what had just escaped my lips. Stupid Shizuru! Now she'll think that you're needy and clingy and a scared-y cat. A needy, clingy scared-y-cat that is hitting on her! When I found the courage to look up into her face again, I found a gentle smile upon her lips.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I really should get back home. My wife is waiting…" she replied.

She has a wife. Although not unprecedented, it was rare for someone to openly admit that**(1)** in this part of town. I returned the smile she has given to me, trying to accept rejection as elegantly as possible, and gave her a small bow before heading back to my apartment for some rest. I heard her engine roar loudly when my back is turned, which lead me to assume that she raced her bike out of here as fast as possible… to return to her beloved.

I gave an audible sigh, realizing that tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**(1)** ...to openly admit that they were gay.

* * *

**End of fic note: **Now isn't that just awesometastic! I mean, dude! Natsuki kicks ass with her being able to manipulate dogs at her whim! If it becomes multi-chapter, I totally know what to do to make it more interesting... hahaha. But I'm lazy. So... yeah. Review, if you will. *smiles(


End file.
